Normal
by emuroo
Summary: Remus is thinking and being sad, and Sirius cheers him up. Fluffy ending. SLASH RLSB. One shot. Please r and r.


**Warning: **Sirius/Remus **SLASH**. If you don't like it, don't read it, and don't flame me. Okay?

Disclaimer: If I owned them a lot of things would be different. For example Sirius would not have survived Azkaban to be killed by a stupid _curtain_. So, obviously they aren't mine.

Normal

Remus

Remus Lupin was a fourteen-year-old boy. Or, as he would have said, a fourteen-year-old monster. He would have said that because he was a werewolf, and this technically meant that, in the eyes of the authorities, he was classified as a monster.

In the eyes of everyone else, his classification would have been closer to angel than monster. He was kind, quiet, sweet, gentle, and smart. The teachers loved him because he always did his work. The general mass of students liked him because he was a Marauder. His best friends liked him because he was kind, thoughtful, loyal, and an all around good friend. And one boy liked him far more than he knew.

Remus Lupin went many places within Hogwarts. He liked the library, his dorm, and the common room. At times he could be spotted in the kitchens, eating (what else would you do there?), or else up in the owlery, sending off letters to his family. On other occasions you would find him in classrooms, or in the shrieking shack (although only his best friends knew about that, so they were the only ones, besides the nurse, who found him there). Right now however, he was sitting by the lake, in one of his favorite thinking spots.

His thoughts went something like this. _'Wow, how abnormal can I be? I must set a record; I am the most unnatural being (I absolutely refuse to call myself a person) ever, in the history of the world. Fate obviously has it in for me. _

_First my brilliant parents name me Remus. The twin who was not only raised by wolves (am I the only one who sees the connection here?), but was then killed by his brother! Not that I think I was set up for misfortune or anything like that, oh no. It's all just a coincidence. Yeah, right. _

'_So then I become a werewolf. I turn into a monster every month. I am no longer a human. Transformations are, by the way, the most painful thing I have ever experienced. Or ever will. So now I don't think anyone can argue that I am normal. _

'_However, that isn't enough! Oh, no. What a ridiculous idea' _at this point he was almost hysterical, and he paused for a moment to calm down. Then he continued with his previous train of thought. _'That's certainly not quite abnormal and difficult. So, some angel with a _very_ bad sense of humor (or something like that) says, "_I know! He can be gay!"_ and, just to make it interesting, I have to be in love with my best friend. _

_Isn't my life great? I'll sum it up for you. I am a foolishly named, gay werewolf, who is in love with his very straight best friend. Wow. That's just sad. I didn't know that it was possible for anyone to be that abnormal.'_

Finally Remus' thoughts turned to what had driven him out here. He had been sitting in the common room with Sirius (who was, in case you were wondering, far to sexy to be allowed to sit right next to people who liked him, at least in Remus' humble opinion).

As they were talking about something of no particular importance a girl had come up and tapped Sirius on the shoulder. The girl had simply started flirting with him, and this drove Remus crazy. _He _wanted to be the one flirting with Sirius, the one the other boy wanted to kiss. To be fair, Sirius hadn't actually really responded to the girl's advances, but still. It simply wasn't fair. He wanted Sirius far more than any of those stupid girls did, or so he thought angrily to himself. Finally it got to the point where he couldn't listen to the stupid slut (which was how he thought of her at the moment) anymore. He had jumped up, mumbled some excuse, and was now sitting near the lake in a favorite haunt of his, under an overcast sky.

He sighed, and continued his mental rant against every girl who had ever so much as looked at Sirius. Then he began thinking of his own chances with Sirius, and how they were next to nothing, since Sirius was, unlike Remus, perfectly normal, and straight.

----------------------------------------------------

Sirius

Sirius was a fourteen-year-old boy. Or a fourteen-year-old Black, as he would have told you. And that made all the difference. It meant he was part of what he considered to be the worst family in the history of the wizarding world. After all, that was his defining characteristic, at least in his eyes. The family that he hated with all his might had changed who he was, had made him dark, and hateful.

In the eyes of everyone else he was far more likely to be considered 'cool', than hateful and 'bad'. Everyone liked Sirius. The teachers would never admit it, but they laughed at his pranks. Most students liked him, because not only was he a Marauder, he was considered by most of the female half of the school (and a small selection of the male portion) to be extremely hot. His best friends liked him because he was loyal, and cheerful, and even when he didn't show it, he cared for his friends. One boy liked him more than he thought.

Sirius Black went many places within Hogwarts. Most of these places had something in common when he visited them. Remus Lupin was in them. This was because when Remus was there it meant that Sirius could watch him. That was one of his favorite activities. However, right now, Sirius was not with Remus, although he had plans to fix that problem soon. Right now he was walking down to the lake, to a spot he knew Remus went to think.

As Sirius walked he was thinking about a big decision he was about to make. After listening to that stupid girl talk to him, and try to get him to ask her out, he had come to a decision.

He was going to tell Remus that he liked him. As more than a friend. And ask if Remus would come with him to Hogsmeade next weekend.

Despite having his mind made up Sirius was terrified. He was scared that Remus would say no, would hate him. At the same time, he knew that he had to do it. He couldn't help wondering whether maybe Remus wouldn't want to go out with someone whose family was so awful. A family that loathed werewolves, but loved dark wizards.

'_Why would Remus want me? I'm so messed up. My family is evil. Do we have normal dinner conversations? No. We talk about chopping off house elves' heads. Isn't that lovely? But I have to do it. I've got to ask him. I can't stand this anymore.'_

When he got to the spot where he knew Remus was hiding he would just have to go up to him and say, "Hi Remus, I really like you. Will you come to Hogsmeade with me next weekend? How would you like to snog?"

Sirius laughed bitterly, thinking, _'Yeah, that'll go great. Or, maybe he'll smack me. Or laugh in my face. Far more likely. What am I going to do?'_

But he had run out of time to think, he had reached Remus, and now he had to do it.

He walked up to where his friend was sitting, curled up in a little ball by the lake's edge. He was about to tap the other boy on the shoulder when he realized that he could hear sniffling noises; Remus was crying. Sirius pulled the other boy to his feet, and, as Remus tried to dash away his tears Sirius pulled him into a hug.

Then Sirius kissed him.

He hadn't meant for it to happen (at least not this way), but it simply seemed natural. And then Remus was kissing him back, and Sirius couldn't think anymore. He was delighting in the feeling of Remus pressed up against him, kissing him, holding him. It was the most amazing feeling. When the kiss ended and he pulled away Sirius looked at the slightly shorter boy and said shyly, "will you Remus Lupin do me the honor of coming to Hogsmeade with me next weekend?'

Remus began to protest, saying, But how can you want me? I'm so… abnormal." His face was so hopeless that it made you want to cry.

"If I wanted normal, then I'd be in trouble considering my family and friends. If you don't mind my abnormalities then I don't mind yours" replied Sirius, blushing with embarrassment.

Remus smiled and answered, "I don't mind." Then he paused, made a funny face, and commented, "god, we sound cheesy."

Sirius simply grinned at him, and pulled him into another kiss.

Author's note: This was my first slash, and I'm not really sure about how good it is. Please review and tell me if you like it or not. It will make my day if you do, and I promise to respond to all signed reviews.


End file.
